Tell Her You Love Her
by bisexualdolphin
Summary: It starts with a phone call from Chloe's mother at 7:30am and only escalates from there. Otherwise known as the fake-dating au that nobody asked for...
1. Chapter 1

_"Tell her a story / Tell her the honest truth / You treat her better / Make sure to see it through / Don't be just everything she wants / Be everything she needs / When she says she loves you / Tell her you love her, too"_

 _-Tell Her You Love Her, Echosmith_

It started on a Tuesday morning, which is odd because nothing starts on a Tuesday morning.

Chloe woke up to the sound of her phone screeching in her ear. She groggily picked her head off the pillow and yanked her phone off the dresser.

"Hello?" She said sounding like a grump.

"Chloe?"

"Mom?" She answered, very surprised.

"Oh that is you? I'm sorry it's just your voice sounds scratchy and you don't sound very happy. Is something the matter?" Judy, Chloe's mother, responded sounding concerned.

"Oh yeah. I'm fine. It's just that you woke me up. But what's up?" She said, her mood improving upon hearing her mothers voice.

"Well… As you know your brother has been engaged to Francesca for quite sometime now and just this past weekend they decided they weren't going to wait any longer. They're getting married this Sunday and we're all really hoping you can come."

"Of course! How could I miss my own brother's wedding? Where is it?" She asked, getting excited at the prospect of seeing her family.

"Well we're renting a big house down in Savannah right in the town you kids grew up in. It's right there by the ocean. Oh, it's just beautiful!" Her mother practically squealed.

"Oh that sounds amazing! When should I get there?"

"Well I think most people are getting there around Thursday afternoon. We're headed there now to start setting things up."

"But thats in two days, Mom!" Chloe shrieked. "How am I supposed to get them a present by then?"

"Oh don't worry about it, hun. They specifically said they didn't want any gifts. They just want your presence."

"Oh okay. Well then I'm very excited to see everyone!" Chloe said, already planning how she would get there. "I'll talk to you later then. See you soon."

"Okay sweetie. See you soon." As Chloe was about to hang up she heard her mother shriek into the phone. She raised it to her ear again quick enough to catch the words, "Oh! And you have to bring a date or else you'll have to spend the weekend with your creepy step-brother, Richard. Bye!" Before Chloe could say anything else the phone line went blank. Of course her mother would wait until the last possible second to say that. She knew how much Chloe hated Richard. He was a total creep and the douchiest douche bag that had ever walked the planet. She absolutely despised him. But she hadn't actually been in a real relationship since she broke up with Tom over a year ago. Being co-captain of the Bellas was hard work and barely left any time for dating. At least, thats what she told herself when she found herself alone at 2am listening to Celine Dion because Beca was out with Jesse. Of course it had nothing to do with the fact that the object of her affection was on a date with someone that wasn't her. Of course not. But thinking about that wasn't helping her find a date any sooner. So she set off to find someone to fill in as a date. And yes it was only 7:30am and she knew Beca was going to kill her but she hopped off her bed and ran over to Beca's room. Amy was out with Bumper for god know what reason so Beca was alone.

She took a minute to just look at Beca before doing anything. Which sounds totally creepy because who just stares at their friends when they're sleeping. But how could Chloe resist. Beca was just too adorable. Her whole body wrapped in her thick comforter with just her small nose poking out from under it. Even though it was the end of the school year and it incredibly hot out, Beca had the AC on the highest setting.

After her little moment, she walked over to Beca's bed swiftly and jumped right next to her. She didn't move a muscle. So Chloe tried to wake her again. "Beeeecaaaaaa. Wake up!" She whined. "It's really important. Puh-lease!" Her voice getting louder with every word she spoke. Beca didn't bat an eyelash. Time to bring out the big guns. Chloe swung her left leg over Beca's body, straddling her. She brought her face inches from Beca's left ear and said loudly, "There's a fire! Wake up!"

"Chloe." She groaned. "What is so important that you had to wake me up at the crack of dawn?"

"Beca, it's already 7:35 and I have an emergency." "What is it?" Beca asked still half asleep. As Chloe went on to explain her dilemma to Beca, she noticed the smaller girl dozing off again. "Beca." She whined again. She started peppering kisses on Beca's cheeks trying to get her to rise.

"Beale. What are doing to me?" She said actually waking up this time. As she took in her surroundings she realized something vital to the situation. "Why are you straddling me?" She asked sounding very alarmed.

"Oh." Chloe said, just then noticing their position. "I was trying to wake you up." She said trying to cover up how nervous she was.

"I'm up now." Beca squeaked.

"Oh yeah. Sorry." Chloe said, mentally punching herself in the face. She climbed off Beca being very careful not to hurt her. "Sorry." She said once again.

"You already said that." Beca replied, smirking. Seeing how calm Beca was being about it made her feel better. "It's not my fault you get me so flustered is it?" She giggled. Beca looked down and Chloe could see the tips of her ears turning red.

"So what is it you just couldn't wait to tell me?" Beca answered smoothly as she recovered quickly.

"Oh yeah! Well my brother is getting married this weekend and it is super duper important that I bring a date. So, I was wondering…"

"Oh?" Beca said curiously. "Chloe Beale! Are you asking me to be your date?"

"Um. Yes?" Chloe squeaked. "I'm only asking because this is so last minute and we're best friends! We've even seen each other naked."

"Don't remind me! Still can't get that out of my head."

"Hey! You say that like its such a bad thing!" Chloe teased.

"Thats not what I meant and you know it." Beca replied easily. "But yes. I suppose I could use a vacation from Atlanta for a little while. When do we leave?"

"Really?! Oh I'm so excited I thought it would take longer to convince you. We're leaving on Thursday get ready!" She said with the same enthusiasm as a 7 year old when you tell them they're going on a surprise trip to Disney World. She leapt off the bed and skipped towards the door. Just as she was about to exit, she heard Beca behind her.

"But don't tell anyone I caved so easily." She warned. "I don't want to lose my rep." Rolling her eyes, Chloe bounced out of the room almost crashing into Stacie who had heard the last part of the conversation held in Beca's bedroom.

"Oh! Hi Stacie. Sorry about that." She apologized, referring to bumping into her.

"It's fine. So I couldn't help but hear… But did you just ask Beca to a wedding as your date?" Stacie asked, eyebrows raised. "Because honestly I'm just surprised it took this long! You two have been eye fucking for the past three and a half years."

"What?" Chloe asked incredulously. "I mean, yeah, I asked her to be my date to the wedding but only because my Mom told me I had to bring someone. NOT because we're like in love or whatever."

"Huh. Well okay then. Sorry." She started to walk away.

"Wait!" Chloe called after her. "What do you mean Beca and I have been eye-fucking? We're just friends." She said defensively. "Besides, she's totally straight. And for that matter, so am I. I think. Maybe. That's not the point though." She paused for a moment. "Do you really think that? Because I mean, sometimes I guess I can't stop looking at her. But it's only because she's always so pretty. All the time. I can't help it." She groaned.

"Aha! I knew it!" Stacie shouted. "I knew you had a thing for her. I'm surprised it took you this long to admit it."

"Hey. I am not admitting to anything. I'm just asking, hypothetically, is it super obvious?" She asked genuinely nervous about it. Seeing this, Stacie softened up.

"Look. I'm not saying Beca knows. I'm just saying, pretty much everyone on campus thinks you two are a thing. Even the rest of us Bellas have bet going. But you two aren't supposed to know that so just forget I said that." She replied cringing at her mistake.

"Stacie." She groaned, deciding the ignore the previous comment. "What am I going to do? We're going to spend all weekend together and she's going to realize that I have major feelings for her and she's going to hate me. I don't want to lose my best friend." She asked, internally freaking out. Stacie leaned over to Chloe, wrapping her arms around her friend.

"I don't think you need to worry about that." She said easily. Almost as if she was positive. Chloe wrapped her arms around Stacie for this comment and took a deep breath in. "Just make sure to call me with updates, okay?" Stacie said.

"Haha okay. I promise I guess. Thanks, by the way. You're a pretty great friend."

Stacie laughed and before turning away said, "I know. You and Beca are so lucky you have me."

On Thursday morning, the wedding was all the Bella's could talk about. Throughout the entire house, jokes were being made about how Beca and Chloe finally got it together and started dating. Surprisingly, Beca handled it better than Chloe had expected. She laughed and blushed and even joined in on the jokes rather than become visibly uncomfortable. At one point she even referred to Chloe as her girlfriend, which then led to sickeningly adorable pet names, even going so far as to both of them looking up "cute pet names for significant other" and making it a contest to see who could out do the other.

"Hey babe, can you bring me my laptop from the desk?" Chloe would ask.

"Oh of course, darling." Beca would reply in the sweetest tone she could muster.

"Thanks, Bumpkin. You're just the sweetest!"

"No problem, Snookums." Beca would say, smiling wide.

And of course Chloe didn't mention how natural it felt to call Beca 'babe'. She didn't think she'd be able to live that one down.

This went on for a while until it came time for them to head off around noon. The Bellas gathered around them, smothering them with hugs. Amy mentioning something about how they should watch out for crocodiles in Savannah, Stacie mentioning a few nice places to stop along the way, Cynthia Rose adding on that the movie "Fried Green Tomatoes" was filmed near a location they would be passing. They stood around their small blue rented toyota, wasting time talking with everyone until they really had to go. With their final goodbyes and the wink from Stacie, they started the engine and the music and started their journey East.

Before they even got on the highway, Beca lowered the music and turned to Chloe opening her mouth before shutting it immediately after. Looking slightly confused, she opened her mouth again and asked, "Why did Stacie wink at you when we were pulling out of the driveway?"

"Oh, heh. It's nothing really." Chloe replied, feeling nervous at the direction this conversation seemed to be heading in.

"Okay. I mean, I just want to make sure."

"Make sure of what?"

"That it's really me you want to bring with you to the wedding. Because if you and Stacie have a thing or something…" She trailed off.

At this, Chloe threw her head back and laughed until it was a danger to drive. She wiped the tears that had formed in her eyes with the back of her hand still trying to contain her laughter. Beca looked somewhat relieved and slightly amused.

"Oh my god, No!" She said. "There is nothing going on with me and Stacie, she just knows something I would rather not talk about. But don't worry. Definitely not a thing."

"I wasn't worried." Beca mumbled, jaw locked into position. Chloe glanced at her for a second before shifting her attention back to the road.

"Good. Because there is absolutely nothing to worry about." She assured Beca. Beca side eyed her.

"Just out of curiosity, what is it that she knows?" Chloe blushed and internally cursed her inability to keep things quiet.

"Nothing important." She tried to brush it off.

"What? Dude! Come on, I'm your best friend. How come Stacie gets to know?" She whined.

"Only because she found out by accident."

"Ugh. Dude. Seriously? You're not going to tell me?" She pleaded.

"Nope." Chloe said, popping the 'p'.

"Ever?" She whined again, turning her face towards Chloe using her best puppy dog eyes. "Please?"

"Oh my god, shut up! Maybe I'll tell you someday. In the very far off future." She answered playfully.

"Fine. But I'm remembering this forever so when we're old and grey and still hang out all the time you won't have a choice but to tell me." Beca smirked.

"Beca Mitchell, I promise, I will tell you one day." She replied as honestly as she could.


	2. Chapter 2

After about an hour on the road, they decided to stop at a diner because as Beca put it, "Unless you want me to faint we have to get food asap." Chloe pulled into the first diner with a parking lot that she saw and turned the music off. She closed the windows and hopped out of the car, telling Beca to come as well. Not having to be told twice, Beca rushed out the car catching up to Chloe. They pushed through the doors, the smell of bacon and pancakes greeting them.

A woman in her late twenties greeted them with a heavy southern accent. "Would y'all like a table for two?" She asked sweetly.

"Yes, that would be great." Chloe said appreciatively. Beca nodded along side her, still entranced in the amazing smells coming from behind the kitchen doors. The woman led them to a small booth handing each a menu. Beca plopped herself down in the seats immediately browsing through the menu. Chloe sat across from her letting out a content sigh. She picked up the menu barely looking through it before she announced to Beca, "I'm really glad we're doing this. It's going to be fun. I can feel it." Beca picked up her gaze from the menu and focused on the red head.

She smiled slowly, "You now, normally, I wouldn't be too excited about going to a wedding with my fake girlfriend and all," she smirked, "but with you, I agree. We're going to have a good time."

Chloe smiled wide. "Do you know what you're getting?"

"I think I'm going to go with the Belgian waffle with strawberries and whipped cream." Beca announced, practically drooling.

Chloe laughed, "That sounds… healthy. I think I'm going to get the prosciutto panini. I think that woman over there has it." She said pointing to a middle age woman sitting alone at the counter.

"Oh damnit that looks really good too."

"You can have some of mine if you want." Chloe offered, smiling.

Beca returned the smile almost immediately. "Has anyone ever told you that you're the kindest person in the world?"

Chloe blushed, bringing her hands to her face. "Shut up. It's just a panini." Beca smiled even harder at this but she didn't say anything.

The waiter, whose name they learned was Kelly, brought them two tall glasses of water and asked if they were ready to order. They each ordered fairly quickly hoping to get their food that much faster. Eight minutes and 29 seconds later, (but whose counting) their food was brought to their booth. They moved everything out of the way to make room for it. Chloe thanked Kelly as Beca immediately brought the first forkful of waffle to her mouth, moaning when it reached her taste buds. She mumbled a "Thank you" to Kelly as well, more focused on the meal before her. She moaned again at the taste of it, causing Chloe to redden slightly. Beca didn't notice or she didn't care because either way she didn't acknowledge it making Chloe feel a tiny bit better.

After 30 minutes of Beca sneaking pieces of Chloe's panini and Chloe laughing because she had already said she was finished, they decided it was time to get back on the road. Chloe called the waiter over asking for the check. Kelly placed it on the table saying, "take your time."

Beca reached for it first about to pull out her wallet when Chloe grabbed it from her hands saying, "Nuh uh, Mitchell. I asked you to come so its my treat." Before Beca could protest further, Chloe pulled her up changing the subject to her family. Beca got in the drivers seat arguing that "Since you paid and drove here, the least I could do is drive for a little while." Chloe giggled and said, "As long as I get to control the music." Beca rolled her eyes, grinning discreetly because of course thats all Chloe wants. The red head reminded Beca to buckle her seatbelt and they pulled onto the highway once more.

Once they got on the highway and Beca was comfortable, Chloe plugged her phone into the aux cord and pressed shuffle. They heard the first few chords of Titanium and both chuckled quietly. Moments later, Chloe joined in, harmonizing with David Guetta's voice. She winked at Beca trying to get her to join in. Approximately twenty seconds later, Beca's voice rang out blending in perfectly with Chloe's. When the song ended, the two were still laughing, each sharing the memory of the shower perfectly without words. With smiles on their faces and the sun in their eyes, they chatted contently about how different everything was since the beginning of Beca's freshman year. Somehow, the conversation led to Beca asking if Chloe had a playlist with songs reminding her of Beca, to which Chloe answered, "Of course." Which made Beca laugh even harder.

"Let me hear it."

"It's way too long to listen to now."

"Fine. Just put it on shuffle and we'll listen to the first song."

"Beca." Chloe whined as Beca gave her the best puppy dog eyes she could muster, "Fine." She surrendered to Beca's pleas. She pressed the shuffle button internally wishing for the least 'threatening to give her feelings away' song. Fortunately for Chloe, she heard the first few chords of 'We're Going to be Friends' by The White Stripes and released a small, relieved sigh.

Beca laughed, "I should have known," she said thinking back to Chloe's whole spiel about how they were going to be "fast friends."

After the song was over, the two sat in silence for some time just relaxing in each others company. The silence was broken when they heard a soft vibrating noise coming from the back of the car that felt wobbly whenever they moved. Beca pulled over and got out of the car to check it. She walked to the back of the car, not even lifting the trunk and walked back to Chloe.

"Well. It looks like we have a flat tire." Beca stated. As soon as Chloe heard this news she sat up straight and got out of the car. She walked back to the left back tire and confirmed what Beca had told her. The tire had no air left and they would surely cause damage to the car if they kept going.

"Well shit. I guess we're not going to make it to the house tonight." Chloe said as if in shock that this was happening to them. Beca pulled out her phone, searching for the nearest motel. She found one less than half a mile away and called them. As Beca was waiting for them to pick up, Chloe examined it once again, realizing the hole in the tire had come from a few glass pieces she assumed they had hit on the highway. She heard Beca talking with the motel manager a few feet away from her. She stood up and leaned in closer to hear the conversation. She could only pick up a few words but from what she gathered they were sending a truck to pick them and the car up. Beca thanked him and hung up.

"So." Beca breathed out, "He said there's a truck coming our way and it should be here in the next few minutes. And he said we could call for someone to come fix it when we get there because he has the numbers."

"Okay." Chloe responded feeling better already, though she was still upset they wouldn't get to their destination that night. "Also, do you happen to know what town we're in?" Chloe asked.

Beca nodded, "I think he mentioned we're in Juliette."

"Oh? Cynthia Rose said that they filmed the movie, 'Fried Green Tomatoes' in this town. We should totally go see the famous diner and everything!" She said, her mood increasing exponentially.

Beca laughed at her quick mood change and agreed. They sat on the hood of the car waiting for the truck to arrive. Chloe spotted it first in the distance and stood up and started waving. Beca looked up at her laughing quietly to herself. Chloe looked back down, questioning Beca with a smirk.

"You're really something, Beale. But I couldn't ask for a better person to be my fake-girlfriend." She said, her cheeks reddening. Chloe eyed her playfully before pulling her up and making her wave too. The truck stopped and a young man hopped out. He introduced himself as James. When Beca reached out to shake his hand, he took it and gave it a kiss causing Beca to squirm.

"So what seems to be the problem, ladies?" He said, mostly addressing Beca.

Beca looked at Chloe, who could tell she was uncomfortable with this guy hitting on her. Chloe looked at him and told him about the flat tire. She guessed he already knew that though based on the way he didn't even seem to be looking at her, just leering at Beca. Chloe felt Beca grab her hand and lace their fingers together. She looked down at their attached hands and finally realized what Beca was doing. James apparently didn't see, but if he did, he didn't mention it. He smiled cheekily at Beca who was doing her best to avoid his gaze.

"I'll just go attach your car to the trunk and be back in a few." He said winking at Beca. As soon as he was out of ear-shot, Beca turned, mouth wide, to Chloe who's eyes were almost as wide as Beca's mouth.

"Did you hear him?" Beca asked incredulously. "It's like he just didn't care that we were holding hands and obviously together." She coughed, "Well, I mean not really, but still. What a creep." Chloe nodded, about to join in on Beca's rant when James came back. Chloe wrapped her arm around Beca's shoulder, pulling her in close. At this, James looked at her oddly but didn't mention it.

"Well the motel is only a few minutes away. There's only one seat in the front so one of you will have to sit in the back." He said, eyeing Chloe. Beca's eyes went wide and Chloe saw the flash of panic across her face. Chloe turned her face towards James and smiled sweetly.

"I'll sit in the front if you don't mind." Chloe said. James looked at Beca disappointedly and shrugged.

"That's fine. I can talk to Beca at the motel later." He said with a grin.

The three got back in the truck silently. After a few minutes of James' driving, they pulled into an old motel. James got out quickly and moved to where Beca was, asking if she needed help getting out.

"I'm fine. Could you just unlatch out car from here though? That would be great." Beca smiled sweetly at him. When he turned around, Chloe moved forward offering her help for Beca to get out of the truck. She gladly took it and was lifted to the ground.

James returned from unlatching the car and opened his mouth to speak to Beca. "So, maybe tonight you want to hang out? Just the two of us?" He said glancing at Chloe as if to say "without you." "I could show you around town maybe." He grinned, thinking he had won her over.

Beca swung her arm around Chloe's back gripping her tight. She leaned her head on Chloe's shoulder and said, "That's okay. I think Chloe and I are going to just hang out tonight. We have an early morning tomorrow."

James looked at them for a second, finally realizing what they were trying to convey the whole time. He looked disappointed for a moment before smirking, "Well hey, if you need anything, gimme a call."

"Thanks, but um, we'll be fine." Chloe said, getting more and more annoyed at him. They watched him walk off before facing each other with annoyed looks on their faces.

"Well at least we got rid of him." Beca said. She felt Chloe's stomach muscles tighten as she laughed, just then realizing she was still holding her. She realized how nice Chloe felt in her arms and wasn't just yet ready to let go yet, which was fine by Chloe. Finally after a minute of just holding her, she released her grip and turned to walk to the trunk of their car. Chloe reached for her hand, smiling. She wrapped her fingers around Chloe's and they walked together. Unlocking the trunk, Beca pulled her hands away to grab their suitcases, handing Chloe's bag to her.

"Damn, Chloe. How much stuff did you bring?"

Chloe giggled, "Probably not enough." She said sarcastically. Beca chuckled beside her as they walked through the front doors and up to the front desk.

Chloe cleared her throat and looked at the man standing there. "Hi! Do you have one room with two beds available?"

The man looked at his computer, checking to see the available rooms. "Ah, I'm sorry but they are all taken. We do, however, have a room with a queen bed. If you would like that."

Beca sighed, exhausted. "Sure. That's fine, thank you." She said as he handed them two room keys. He pointed them in the direction of their room where they happily went.

Beca unlocked the door with the key card and opened it for Chloe. They dropped their suitcases on the floor and collapsed on the bed.

"Chloe?"

"Yeah?"

"Do you know what time it is?"

Chloe reached for her phone to check. "It's a little past 4pm." Beca turned, not anticipating how close Chloe's face was to hers as their noses brushed slightly. She blushed softly as Chloe giggled at their closeness. The red head moved her head softly, in effect, giving Beca an eskimo kiss, making her blush even harder.

"So." Beca said breaking the silence. "Do you want to go eat dinner at Whistle Stop Cafe where they shot Fried Green Tomatoes?"

Chloe perked up and excitedly jumped from their bed, "I'll look up the directions. I hope its close enough to walk."

Beca smiled at her enthusiasm and got up as well mentioning that she had to use the bathroom before they left.

When she got out of the bathroom after freshening up, Chloe was already getting her shoes on. Beca hurriedly put hers on as well and brought some money.

"So, I looked it up and apparently its only like half a mile from here so we can walk."

"Sounds good." Beca said as they exited the lobby, ready for anything as long as it was with Chloe.


	3. Chapter 3

After about five minutes of walking with their hands clasped, Chloe broke the comfortable silence.

"You know Beca I was thinking. My family knows how affection I am and they might think its weird that we don't kiss."

Beca smirks. "Well I mean maybe we can. A few times. Just to throw them off our tracks, ya know?" She coughs nervously.

"Oh ok. You don't think it'll be too awkward. You know, because we've never kissed each other before" She asked innocently.

Beca chuckled. "Well it's not like we're going to practice beforehand." She saw Chloe blush out of the corner of her eye. "Right?"

"Yeah. I mean. Unless you want to, that is. I just want it to be natural." Chloe said.

"Well, I mean. It should be natural." Beca said slowly. "I mean… Maybe we should. Try it, I mean. We'll have to do it eventually." She said blushing.

"Really? You'd being willing to do that for me?" Chloe responded, trying but failing to contain the smile on her face. "Aw, Becs! You're the sweetest. First thing when we get back to the motel then." She said confidently.

"Uh yeah. Okay." Beca said, slightly bewildered. She looked at Chloe as she skipped away. God, she was fucking screwed.

They had been walking for ten minutes when they finally reached Whistle Stop Cafe. The minute it came into eye sight, Chloe shrieked and sped up, calling Beca to follow. She swung the door open holding it for Beca.

"What a gentlewoman." Beca murmured just loud enough for Chloe to hear, causing her to smile.

"You betcha." Chloe winked.

As soon as Beca walked through the door, she heard the buzz of the cafe. Apparently this was quite the popular space. Almost every table was filled with chatting people. They walked around to the back hoping to find something. Luckily, a waiter came up to them and led them to a small booth in the corner. Since neither had been here, Chloe asked what the waiter recommended.

"Well, the fried green tomatoes are pretty famous here. But other than that, I think the Bennets Barbecue Sandwich and the Country Root Fries are pretty great as well." The waiter said.

"Well thank you." She said to the waiter before asking Beca, "Does that sound good?"

Beca nodded excitedly, anticipating the food.

"Great! Thanks. We'll have that." Chloe said smiling as the waiter took down their order. As she turned back to Beca, she caught the brunette already looking at her. "What?" Chloe said giggling.

"Nothing." Beca responded, smiling slightly, unable to take her eyes off the red head. "You're just really cute."

At this, Chloe blushed, hiding her face in her hands. "You sure know how to compliment a girl."

And really, Beca only told her she was 'cute.' But coming from her, the girl who never compliments anyone, it meant something more. Beca laughed with Chloe, love pouring out of her eyes.

And before Chloe could say anything she was sure to regret, she closed her eyes, took a deep breath and grabbed Beca's hand softly, afraid of letting go.

xx

When they food finally came, they were both beyond ready to eat. As Chloe took a bite out of her sandwich, she moaned, causing a flush to run up Beca's neck and cheeks.

"This is so good." Chloe said not realizing the effect she had on Beca. "No wonder this place is packed.

Beca nodded dumbly, still staring at Chloe lips.

"Fried Green Tomatoes was such a good movie. We should watch it this weekend." Chloe offered.

"Yeah sure. I haven't seen it." Beca said.

"WHAT?" Chloe shrieked, "How have you never seen it? It's amazing. I'm sure you would love it"

"I just never got around to watching it. I believe you though. If you think I would like it I probably will." Beca said, not an ounce of sarcasm in her voice. "We should watch it sometime."

Chloe nodded, "Just not tonight. We have something planned for tonight." She winked.

And she probably could have done without the wink, but what fun would that be?

xx

As they finished up their meals, Chloe leaned back in her seat, stretching. "You know, Beca, sometimes I think our relationship is like Ruth and Idgie's."

"Who?"

"In the movie." Chloe clarified.

"Oh." Beca muttered. "We should really watch that movie. Now I'm curious."

Chloe laughed nervously, "Definitely. But for now, lets just get the check. I don't want to walk back when its too dark."

xx

The walk back to the hotel was awkward and full of anticipation.

As they reached their room, Beca asked if it was alright if she took a shower first.

"Of course. I'm just going to unpack some of my things." Chloe replied easily, hiding the butterflies in her stomach.

Hearing the water turn on, Chloe sat on the side of the bed contemplating her day. She heard her phone ring so she got up and saw that it was her mother. Not really in the mood for a conversation, she declined the call and texted her with details about their broken down car, asking if it was okay to call her tomorrow due to her extreme exhaustion. To this, her mom texted back 'Of course. I'll see you tomorrow.'

Chloe rolled her eyes, smiling at Stacie's imagination.

When Beca exited the shower, Chloe went in, preparing herself for what was to come.

When she exited, she found Beca with a large t-shirt on and pajama shorts sitting on the side of the bed nervously. She giggled at the sight of her best friend and began changing.

"Woah, dude. I'm right here."

Chloe laughed again, "It's nothing you haven't seen before."

"Okay. True. But still." Beca whined.

"Oh I'm sorry, am I making you uncomfortable?" Chloe asked smirking.

"You're making me something." Beca murmured, not fully realizing what she just said.

Chloe widened her eyes, unable to make words form, so instead she finished changing and sat on the opposite side of the bed.

"So." mumbled Chloe.

"So."

"We should probably practice I guess."

"Yeah." Beca said quickly, blushing. "We should." She spoke quieter.

Chloe crawled over to where Beca was sitting. She swallowed. She leaned in slightly, her breath hitting Beca's cheek.

Chloe whispered, "Are you sure about this, Beca?

Beca swallowed audibly, her cheeks getting redder. "Yeah Beale. It's just for practice anyway." She whispered back.

Smiling, Chloe brought her hand up to cup Beca's cheek. Their noses brushed and their breaths lingered.

"Well what are you waiting for?" Beca asked, smirking.

Chloe desperately wanted to say, "I just really want this to be the first kiss of many." But she didn't say that. That would be inappropriate. It would probably scare Beca. And that's the last thing she wanted to do. So she just giggled and said, "Don't you know? The build up is the best part."

Beca coughed slightly, diverting her dilated eyes. Recovering quickly, she leaned in further until there was less than a centimeter between their lips.

"Trust me, Beale. I definitely know."

"Well Beca, what are you waiting for?" She said, mimicking Beca's words from only seconds before.

Deciding not to dignify that with a verbal response she looked into Chloe's eyes. She noticed the little scar on her forehead. Still after four years of friendship she didn't know where Chloe had gotten that scar. Realizing this moment wasn't the time to be so focused on some tiny scar, she let her eyes close and leaned in further. Their lips just barely brushed and already the swarm of of butterflies in her stomach increased tenfold. Chloe pulled Beca's face toward her, pressing their lips fully together. With every second the butterflies got more intense. And only from a small kiss. She took her right hand and brought it up to Chloe's hair, brushing a piece of fallen hair behind her ear. She took her left hand and brought it up to rest on Chloe's shoulder. Chloe's tongue swiped her lips and within milliseconds she felt her own mouth responding. Opening, her mouth slightly she felt their tongues met. It was so gentle. At least until she felt a moan escape her mouth. She mentally scolded herself for it. 'Moaning into your pretend girlfriends mouth is not something that should be expected, Beca! It shouldn't feel this good. She's just your friend.'

This, however, was not on Chloe's mind. She heard Beca moan and chills ran down her spine. She decided from then on, she would do anything to hear that sound again. She pressed her body closer to Beca's releasing a small moan of her own. She slowly lowered Beca's body to the bed so that she was straddling her. Pausing slightly, she released Beca's lips and opened her eyes, asking if this was okay. Beca nodded frantically and threw her arm around Chloe's neck, craving her touch more than anything. Chloe smiled and lowered herself on top of Beca, this time, kissing up her neck.

She started at Beca's collar bone, pressing warm, open-mouthed, kisses in a path that led to her jawbone. She moved back to her pulse point and opened her mouth even more, massaging Beca's skin with her tongue. Beca moaned again. This time, louder. Her cheeks flaming and her hands grabbing at the back of Chloe's shirt. Chloe heard the moan and moved upwards again. This time not stopping at Beca's jaw. She moved her lips against Beca's and couldn't help the moan that escaped her mouth. She slowly slipped her hand underneath Beca's shirt, waiting for Beca's nod of approval. She not only got the nod, but Beca arched her back upwards, begging for Chloe's touch. Her fingers moved upwards towards Beca's ribcage.

Just as she was about to go further, the phone rang. Hearing this, Beca jumped out from beneath Chloe. Her hair disheveled, her cheeks the color of fire and a giant hickey forming on her pulse point, she was the most beautiful vision Chloe could have ever imagined.

Beca raced across the room nearly dropping the phone as she picked it up.

"Hello?" She said shakily, her eyes looking everywhere but Chloe. "Uh yeah. One second, sorry." She looked over at Chloe then back to the phone. "Yeah here she is." She handed the phone to Chloe and dashed out of the room into the lobby mumbling something about how she was 'all of a sudden really thirsty.'

Chloe took the phone gently and mumbled a soft "hi" into the receiver. She heard Stacie's voice coming from the other end.

"Hey Chloe. Why did Beca sound so weird just then?"

"Um, I don't know, probably just tired." She spoke again after a slight pause.

"Okaaay. Anyway. I just called to check up on you guys. But you're probably pretty tired. I should let you get some sleep."

"Aw, Stace. That's really sweet. But yeah, we're pretty exhausted. I'll talk to you tomorrow though, okay?"

"Yeah, totes. Talk to you then!"

Chloe hung up the phone and collapsed back on the bed, tears threatening to fall from her closed eyelids. She wasn't lying. She really was exhausted. But that's not really what she was focused on at the moment. She was honestly just so confused. She had really thought Beca had liked kissing her just as much as she had enjoyed it. Maybe she was wrong. Maybe she was making things up in her head because she was too scared to face the truth. Maybe they both just got a little caught up in the fake relationship and it didn't mean anything. All these questions swarming though Chloe's brain eventually tired her out and she finally dozed out into a restless dream.


End file.
